A Perfect Romance
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This is what I think should have happened when Cinder and Kai finally had their talk. It's for all you Kainder lovers. Oh, and there is a kiss. :)


**Yeah, I know you guys are thinking. Did she seriously start another story? I've been waiting for an update for A Wish for Love/ Life is Worth More than Gold/Grimm Poems/One Wish/ The Princess Academy/ Twins of Ice and Fire. And the answer is NO. I did not start another story, technically. I just am obsessed with The Lunar Chronicles and had to write a one-shot for it. I'll save the stories for when I finish all my pressing fanfictions and Winter comes out. So yeah. Please review, and enjoy! I think this is long, but not sure what long is for people.**

* * *

(After Kai comes to see Cinder on the Rampion and Iko ran off)

"So… How are you feeling?" Cinder asked uncertainly.

"I'm feeling Kidnapped. What do you think?" Kai growled.

Cinder was taken aback. She hadn't anticipated this. Fiddling with her cyborg hand, she stared downward.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Kai. Kai was a great guy, I mean, he was really cute. Especially when he ran his hands through his hair in that way, and that smile that he had when he was genuinely happy (that she hadn't seen in a long time), And all his little perfect imperfections. (anyone got that reference from a song?)

His eyes, that shade of brown that made her gush.

Thorne had kind of known about her feelings from the start, but she'd never admitted to anyone, even herself.

"_Cinder's got a little crush on the emperor!" Thorne laughed._

She shook her head, she had to get a hold of herself.

"So… What are you doing? Trying to control me?" Kai snapped.

"No, I'm trying to- never mind." She waved off, embarrassed.

"So you're a Lunar Cyborg?" Kai said, and he sounded… disgusted.

"You sound… disgusted." She said.

"I am."

"You're like every other one of them!" Cinder sighed loudly, but it sounded more like a shout, "We've got feelings too!"

"I'm not disgusted that you are one!," Kai said defensively, "I am disgusted that you are one and didn't tell me!"

"It's not like I could!"

"What do you mean?!" Kai groaned, running his hands through his hair. Cinder was amazed how familiar and cute the gesture was.

"It's a long story." She whispered.

"I'd like to hear it."

"You'd never believe me."

"I would, just tell me everything." Kai insisted.

Cinder sighed. "Then I will. Ask away."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Um.." Cinder gulped. "Just before that, did you ever think that I was controlling you?"

"Trying to change the topic? Seriously?"

"No, I just think That you should hear it in order. It might be easier...to digest."

"If you're going to tell me soon-"

"I will."

"Okay, I didn't ever know you were Lunar until the ball, and afterwards, I did think that my- I mean- umm… that was all mind control, but later I realized that I- I wouldn't feel the same way if it was." He muttered, escaping form saying 'my feelings' twice.

"Oh… good." Cinder sighed.

"Did you ever use your powers on me?" Kai asked.

"I- no, I didn't, ever." Cinder confirmed.

"Are you- I- Um…. Cyborg?" Kai mumbled.

Cinder laughed dryly. "Yeah, you can see that. "

"And.. " I don't know, I have so many questions, could just explain everything? Starting with why you kidnapped me?"

"We kidnapped you so you couldn't marry Levana."

"Are you crazy?" Kai fumed, "If I don't she'll kill us all! While I respect you were able to pull this off, you have to let me be the emperor and do my job!"

"Listen-" Cinder began,

"No, you listen! I can' be up here! Is this act of jealousy Cinder? Because it's not working?!" Kai yelled.

"We need to overthrow her! It was part of our plan!" Cinder yelled back.

"And who will be the queen? The next person will be that way also- wait- you couldn't mean, " Kai trailed off, eyes widening and skin paling, "You couldn't mean- Selene?"

Cinder nodded mutely.

"Where is she- is she all right? Is she-?" Kai scrambled to ask.

"Wait-" Cinder inturrupted. "I just want you to be-"

"Wait what? I've waited long enough for this, Cinder. I've been searching for her for a very long time, you know." Kai sighed.

"Kai... I... I can't tell you who she is." Cinder sighed.

"What? You suddenly don't trust me? I should be the one not trusting you!"

"No, its not... That. She's not sure about telling you."

"Why?"

"She's afraid how you'll react." Cinder sighed.

"...Then at least tell me, how is she?"

Cinder gulped. "She feels okay, but she's scared. She's upset. She just found out she was Selene, and she isn't okay with the idea all the way, and she isn't entirely... Normal."

"You mean... Lunar now, right?"

" I... No, she's not one piece. The fire left her... mangled."

"She's...?"

"Cyborg."

"Oh."

"Kai, listen, I've been through a lot, I have to go."

"_You've_ been through a lot? You_ kidnapped_ me and brought me here, and finally I thought I was going to get some answers to the mystery you are, and you tell you've been through a lot?!" Kai raged.

" ...yes."

"..." Kai just glared at her, fuming.

"I have to go." Cinder said, dismissing warning of high adreline and blood pressure. Then without a second thoguht she ran put of the room, a startled Kai gaping behind her.

Cinder ran through the halls of the Rampion. Why did it have to be her? She was everything, wasn't she?!"

She ran to one of the sides of the ship, slumping aganist the outer wall.

And she sat there, letting her system relax.

She wound her knees close to her chest,her arms encircling them.

"Watcha doin' here Princess?" Thorne asked as he found his way down the hallway, and sat down next to her, his cane at his side. Adjusting his blindfold, he cleared his throat.

"Mind telling me what's up? I mean, you've achieved so much! You're a princess, you're the most wanted criminal, you're Lunar, you're a cyborg, you've escaped death more times than you could count,you kidnapped the emperor, what else could you want? Its a dream come true!" Thorne ranted.

"No Thorne. Just no. You wont get it, unless you knew the entire story." She sighed.

"Then tell me it. I've got nothing better to do, and by the way, I'm helping you save the world, I might as well know." Thorne urged.

Cinder rolled her head back. "Fine."

"Back five years ago, I believed until recently, I was an orphaned cyborg adopted by an inventor named Garon. I was eleven when I was adopted, and after coming here, I was taken into his home."

"Why did they tell you were orphaned?"

"They told my parents and I were on a hover, and it crashed, and they died on impact but I crashed through the windshield and survived, but became cyborg."

"Oh."

"Then shortly after my arival, Garan died of the plague. Adri treated me as a slave. That's pretty much the story of the last five years, until that day at market not so long ago."

I was changing my foot, the small one that was small even when I was eleven. Iko went to get a new, bigger one, but then I was taking the old one off when Kai came into my stand in this black cloak. I asked him whether he was crazy, wearing a cloak like that, but ... Yeah. So he gave me his android, Nainsi to fix. I thought that was the best chance I ever had of befriending someone, since I was cyborg but he didn't know. Then I dismissed that as silly and left it as that. Later, that night, Adri forces to fix something and wouldn't give me money for it, so I was going to the junkyard for it with Iko and Peony." Cinder sighed. Why was she even telling him all this? The thought of Peony made her choke. Shaking her head, she continued.

" Peony caught letimosis there. When I came come, Adri was so mad at me she volenteered me for the draft." She hated this part. She hated it so much.

" I didn't go willingly. So they... They... Long story short, they pretty much opened my control panel and electrocuted me." Cinder sighed.

"What?!" Thorne gasped. "Wouldn't that hurt!?"

"It did." Cunder admitted. "When I woke up, I was chained to a table In a lab, where they tested the plague on me and everything. I found a way out that was so east I was sire they did it on purpose, when I ran into . He used the Lunar trick on me, I was sure. But I didn't know he was Lunar then. He offered to pay me to come to his office everyday. He opened a new account for me as well, with all the money in it. Meanwhile, I'd been spending lots of time with Kai. He asked me yo the ball, but I declined. I didn't think I could make it without anyone finding out that I was cyborg, and decided that Kai would be disgusted, so I didn't tell him. Then I went to 's office later, after Kai's father died, and he told me that Levana was coming down for the coronation. He told me I was Lunar and that he an antidote for the plague. He told me would give it to me, if I not to come nback until Levana left. I agreed and tried to get the antidote to Peony, but she died before I could. So I gave it to Chang Suto ant took Peony's ID chip so that the med-droids couldn't get to it."

When I got back home, Adri confronted me, took my foot, and told me she disabled Iko. I took Iko's personality chip and Peony's ID card and kept them with me, and I was playing around with Nainsi when I fixed her, and I had already taken her bakc at that point, bur the only thing left of her was a D-COMM chip. I just kind of plugged it in, and Cress was on the other end. She told me I had to warn Kai that if he married Levana, she would kill him once she had a heir. And I... I went... Because.."

"You loved him so much." Thorne finished her sentence.

"No I don't!" Cinder protested.

"Look at me in the eye."

"It won't help, they're synthetic."

"Oh. But you so are in love with him."

"Now you sound like Iko, and NO, I'm not."

"Denial is the first step to acceptance."

"Okay, maybe I'm a teeny bit in love with him."

"See, you accepted half of it, you're getting there."

"Oh, okay, I'm telling you everythng anyway. I am head over heels with him, and if anything happened to him, my heart would break into a million pieces and I could never fuse all the pieces together, and he's like, my soul. Oh, and he HATES me, and he thinks I'M A LUNAR CYBORG FUGITIVE THAT TRIED TO ASSASSINATE HIM."

Thorne stared at her. He just stared. Then his eyes got a playful look, and his mouth shaped into a contolled smile. He turned to Cinder, and she huffed in distaste. Thorne opened his mouth with a small subtle noise escaped his mouth. In one second flat he was on his knees, doubling over and laughing his head clear off. Despite the fact he couldn't see, he was surprisingly facing and pointing in his laughter at Cinder's bewildered face.

"Hey!" Cinder said defensively.

"You... Seriously... Went... And... Fell in love... With... The teen... Heart throb... And ended up...breaking your own... Heart! Oh wow! You've got bad karma!" Thorne laughed between his words, and falling back and fourth. After his long and agonzingly odd statement, he straightened up with traces up laughter on his face.

"Gee, thanks for being a great listener!" Cinder commented.

"Your welcome!" Thorne chuckled with a cocky grin.

"Just-go away, you don't understand."

"I want to know. Continue." Thorne commanded, and without a word, Cinder agreed.

"So I told him he was going to die,and he decided to be a jerk and went and decided to marry her anyway... And then I..." Cinder looked off, wishing she could blush.

"You what?"

"IKissedHim." she said in what seemed like one word.

"Well." Thorne said with a spicy smile.

" And I guess you've seen the rest on TV, and gave me new parts and I escaped jail with you." She finished.

"That is an AWESOME story. It would make a great book!" Thorne commented.

"Sure, I'll just write a autobiography. The publisher wouldn't mind that I'm a wanted fugitive that's also a Lunar Cyborg Lost Princess!" Cinder grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, cheer up gal!"

"Whatever." Cinder traced the floor.

"Hey, what else do I not know?" Thorne asked, groping for Cinder's hand.

"Well, I can't cry, I can't blush... Um..." Cinder trailed off, " Oh, and remember talked to me then, at the starting of my story?" Cinder reminded.

"Yeah?"

"He told me... My reproductive organs are in perfect order. Then were repaired and some were even replaced." Cinder said, coughing with embarrassment, at telling a guy about her reproductive system.

Thorne looked at her. He just looked at her. Then he laughed. And he burst out laughing. Again.

"Best. Listener. Ever." Cinder sighed, and got up.

The door in the hallway in front of her had been open the entire time she'd been there. Then it slammed closely suddenly. She jumped and her gun sprouted out her finger.

Oh. God.

"Kai!" Cinder yelled,scrambling to look suitable and shove the gun back into her finger, and kick Thorne to make him stop laughing.

"What?" Thorne asked.

"Be quiet. Kai is here." Cinder hissed, cursing Thorne's sight.

"Kai..." she gulped nervously.

"Cinder, we need to talk." Kai said, and a shiver ran up Cinder's spine.

"Sure, of course." Cinder said, and clearing her throat led him into the nearest room, giving Thorne a look as to stay put.

They entered the room in silence. It was a small room, with a small bed in one corner and a chest on the other side. A netscreen sat on the wall, an older fashion, and the wall was covered in white paint.

"ahem..." Kai sighed, "You know, I kind of..."

"How much did you hear?" Cinder snapped, interrupting him.

"All."

Cinder gaped at him. "So you heard."

Kai nodded.

"So you know of my undying love. You know my story. You know about tears and blushing and reproductive organs!" Cinder ranted, "You just eavesdrop like that! And you'll never talk to me again because you think I'm a freak! One that loves you and you don't love her back!" Cinder sighed. She stood up off the bed and edged towards the door, ready to run.

"Cinder-" Kai began, getting up off the chest and walking towards her.

"Kai! Go away! I understand you don't care for me, okay? No need to rub it in!" Cinder cried, wishing desperatley that she was able to produce tears.

Kai stared for a second. Unable to think if a response, he just stepped closer. And he did it. He did it. He actually, actually did it! He planted his lips firmly on hers and sunk into the kiss.

Cinder's eyes widened. She broke the kiss. "No...no, no NO!" Cinder gasped, and stumbled onto the bed.

"I love you Cinder."

"You're just saying that."

"Then I'll show it." Kai sat down on the bed and leaned in, again. On the inside, he was screamed that he was able to make the first move.

"Mm..." Cinder muttered, and without a second thought jumped into Kai, knocking him back onto the bed. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this!" She mumbled softly, and she closed her eyes. Gripping his collar, she planted her lips on his, and enjoyed the feeling.

Sighing, she kissed him like her life was on line. It was wonderful.

Meanwhile, Thorne was in the security survallence room with Cress, who cooed over the scene with Iko.

Thorne laughed. "A perfect romance."

* * *

**You can all this cheesy, you can call this crap, you can call this something that could never happen. But this is how I would have wanted that scene. Just so you know.**


End file.
